No pienso perderte
by chibikaita
Summary: Darien pelea con Serena por motivo del recuerdo de Seiya, lo que origina un distanciamiento entre ellos, ¿este podria verse empeorado por la llegada de él? ¿o la llegada de otro muchacho?
1. Celos

**Sailor Moon – No pienso perderte**

Espero que esta historia sea de su agrado, es la primera que escribo así que no sean duros conmigo.

**Capítulo 1**

**Celos**

Era una hermosa mañana de sábado, las chicas habían terminado el segundo año de preparatoria y querían disfrutar al máximo de sus vacaciones.

**Andrew:** Hola Darien y Serena, ¿Qué van a ordenar?

**Serena:** Yo quiero una malteada de chocolate

**Darien:** A mi tráeme un café, parece que hoy tienes mucho trabajo – mirando que el establecimiento estaba lleno.

**Andrew:** Si, parece que hoy va a ser un día agotador, ahora les traigo lo que pidieron – retirándose de la mesa.

**Serena:** Ahora vuelvo Darien

**Darien:** Pero ¿A dónde vas?

**Serena:** Molly esta en la otra mesa y me esta llamando, no me demoro – con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro.

**Darien: **Esta bien.

Mientras tanto Darien podía oír la conversación de la mesa de al lado, donde había un grupo de cuatro señoritas conversando.

**Srta1:** ¿La que está conversando con Molly es Serena Tsukino?

**Srta2: **Si es ella ¿porqué?

**Srta1:** No era ella la novia de Seiya

**Srta3: **Si es ella, pobre ¿Cómo habrá sufrido, con su partida?

**Srta4:** No era su novia, él estaba totalmente enamorado de ella, pero parece que ella no quería nada con él, sólo eran amigos, bueno eso decía ella – con un tono burlón.

**Srta1:** A mi me dijeron que lo mantenían oculto, para no perjudicar la carrera de él, sino porque aceptó jugar softball con él.

**Srta2: **Tienes razón, porque si ganaban, ellos dos iban a poder salir juntos, sin que nadie les dijera nada, pero por formalidad, claro, porque ellos siempre estaban juntos.

Mientras tanto a Darien, le hervía la sangre al oír esa conversación, sería que en realidad a su princesa si le gustaba ese cantante.

**Srta3:** Si es cierto, se dice que hasta se fueron de campamento juntos.

**Srta1: **Dicen que ya tiene un nuevo novio.

**Srta2: **¿nuevo? Yo oíque era su ex novio, y ya que Seiya no está, han regresado.

**Srta1: **¿En serio? Pero que ¿terminaron por él?

**Srta2: **Eso no lo se, pero se rumorea, que ella lo engaño con Seiya, pero que él la quiere tanto, que la perdonó.

**Srta3:** Eso es una tontería, ningún hombre con un poco de orgullo estaría con alguien que lo ha engañado.

**Srta4:** Pero sea su ex o no, pobre hombre, siempre va a estar bajo la sombra de Seiya, él se veía tan romántico.

**Srta2:** Si, ya me lo imagino, cantándole canciones románticas bajo la luz de la luna.

**Todas:** Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh – suspiraron

Ante esto, Darien no pudo soportar más, dejó el dinero sobre la mesa, se paró y se fue del establecimiento, Serena al ver esto, se despidió rápidamente de Molly y fue tras él, hasta que le pudo dar el alcance a dos cuadras de allí.

**Serena: **Darien detente!! porqué te vas a así tan de repente

**Darien: **¿Serena, tú…? – Se mantuvo en silencio por un momento – No me siento bien, mejor me voy a mi departamento, ¿te parece si nos vemos otro día?

**Serena: **No, no me parece. Si te sientes mal, yo te voy a cuidar – sonriéndole tiernamente a su amado y tomando del brazo

Ya en el departamento de Darien, éste se había recostado en su sillón, mientras Serena se dirigía a la cocina, para prepararle algo de tomar.

**Darien:** Serena…

**Serena:** ¿Si?

**Darien:** Durante el año, en que no estuve contigo y tú pensabas que yo estaba en EEUU, ¿Tú saliste con alguien? – con un rostro de angustia.

**Serena: **¿Cómo? – Contesto nerviosa por la pregunta de su amado – Yo… pues…

**Darien:** Entonces, si saliste con alguien mientras yo no estaba – mientras su tono de voz revelaba la molestia que sentía por esa repuesta.

**Serena: **No lo digas en ese tono – se acercó a él – Salí con alguien, sí, pero como amigos, no tomes las cosas a mal.

**Darien:** Pero cómo quieres que las tome, si ni bien me voy tú te vas con otro – levantando la voz – e incluso se van de campamento juntos y compites con el resto para que los dejen en paz.

**Serena: **Y tú ¿qué sabes de eso? – Con un tono de molestia – Una competencia – levantando la voz – Si competí, pero por diversión, sólo por diversión, eso te lo pueden confirmar las muchachas, deberías averiguar las cosas antes de hablar de ellas.

**Darien:** Qué mas necesito saber, si mi novia, no pudo soportar unos meses sin mi, sin antes no ir a buscar otro chico, y coquetear con él delante de todo el mundo!!!! – llegando ya a los gritos.

**Serena:** Pero cómo te atreves a decirme eso, yo te estaba esperando, siempre te estuve esperando, a pesar de no tener noticias tuyas, te estuve esperando!! – y con un tono de amargura y desesperación ante las acusaciones de su amado continuo - yo jamás le hice caso, me oyes, jamás!! Y es increíble, que vengas a acusarme de cosas, sin primero verificar si son ciertas – brotando lágrimas de rabia de sus hermosos ojos azules.

**Darien:** Verificar qué!! Si toda la ciudad lo sabe – todos saben que tu me en…

**Serena:** Cállate!! Ya cállate!! Sabes que Darien, eres un idiota!! – Y diciendo esto, tomo el anillo que aún llevaba en el dedo y se lo lanzó – Adiós Darien.

Y él vio, como su hermosa princesa, se retiraba de su departamento y sólo atinó a recoger el anillo del suelo, mientras escuchó el estruendo golpe de una puerta tirada con furia, a la vez que brotaban de sus ojos, unas lágrimas de amargura y de tristeza, no debió decirle lo último, pero tenía miedo de que sea cierto, miedo de haber sido reemplazado en el corazón de su princesa.


	2. Una despedida inesperada

**Sailor Moon – No pienso perderte**

**Capítulo 2**

**Una inesperada despedida**

Tras una semana, luego de la pelea de Darien y Serena, estos no se habían vuelto a ver, nadie sabía de esto, ni siquiera sus amigas más cercanas, ellas estaban disfrutando de sus vacaciones.

**Mina:** ¿Que vamos a hacer en estas vacaciones chicas???? – Muy emocionada.

**Rei:** No lo se……………….

**Lita:** Hay que hacer un viaje.

**Mina:** Si!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No puedo creer que pronto terminaremos la preparatoria.

**Rei:** Por Dios Mina, aún falta un año.

**Mina:** Si ya sé, pero este año va a ser genial, seremos las de último año, las admiradas por todos los chicos – Con unos ojos brillosos.

**R y L:** Mina!!!!!!!!! Tú no cambias, jajajajajaja.

**Amy:** Si es cierto Mina, ahora es cuando debes estudiar más duro para el examen de admisión a la universidad.

**Todas:** Amy, tú si que no cambias!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

En eso se aparece Luna en el templo

**Todas: **Hola Luna.

**Rei: **¿No ha venido Serena contigo?

**Luna: **No, se ha quedado en casa.

**Rei: **Vaya con esa niña, si quedamos en reunirnos hoy.

**Lita:** Pero ¿qué se quedó haciendo?

**Luna:** Sus maletas – Con una expresión triste.

**Mina:** Vaya parece que alguien ya planeó sus vacaciones, y no nos ha invitado.

**Amy:** No es eso Mina, ¿verdad Luna?

**Luna:** Serena se va a París.

**Todos: **¿Qué!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Luna:** Su abuela vive allá, junto con su tía Naoko, que es la hermana de su mamá.

**Lita:** Entonces va ir a visitar a su abuelita por vacaciones.

**Luna:** Pues…………….., la verdad es que su abuelita se encuentra muy enferma, y ella como antes, cuando Serena era muy pequeña estuvo viviendo en Japón, y le tomó gran cariño, ahora la ha mandado llamar.

**Artemis:** Eso que nos cuentas es muy triste, Luna.

**Lita:** Y cómo esta Serena con esta noticia.

**Luna: **La tomado con mucha calma y tras conversar con sus padres, tomaron la decisión de que Serena vaya a París. Se va hoy por la noche.

**Todos:** Hoy???!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Luna:** Su prima Fabienne vino hace dos días, para darles la noticia y de paso ver como marcha unas sucursales de las empresas que su papá tiene acá en Tokio y reservó los pasajes para que se regresen hoy las dos a París – con expresión muy triste, al darse cuenta que a la niña que a querido como una hija desde hace años se va a ir de su lado.

**Rei:** Pero y ¿Darien ya lo sabe?

**Voz:** Sí, se lo dije hoy en la mañana.

**Todas:** Serena!!!!!

**Serena: **Hola chicas. Veo que Luna ya les contó todo.

**Luna:** Lo siento Serena.

**Serena:** No te preocupes de igual manera se iban a enterar, no me podía ir sin despedirme.

**Rei:** Eso es cierto. Si no ibas a tener muchos problemas – poniendo una cara de malvada, la cual desapareció para convertirse en risas.

**Amy:** Lamentamos mucho lo de tu abuelita Serena.

**Serena:** Gracias chicas, pero estoy segura que se va a poner bien – con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

**Lita:** Si seguramente Serena, ¿pero como tomo la noticia Darien? – con un rostro de preocupación.

**Serena: **Pues el me apoyó en todo momento – con un tono triste en su voz.

**Mina:** Claro, así como tu lo apoyaste cuando el se fue a EEUU.

**Serena: **Si de igual manera – mientras su mirada se volvía cada vez más triste, pareciendo que las lágrimas iban a brotar.

**Artemis:** ¿Cuándo estarás de vuelta? – sin darse cuenta del sufrimiento de Serena, la cual se mantenía mirando el suelo.

**Serena:** Aún no lo se, pero antes del inicio de clases – Respondió, levantando la mirada y dándoles una sonrisa.

Tras un largo silencio

**Serena:** Chicas ya me tengo que ir, no quiero perder mi vuelo.

**Mina:** Te vamos a extrañar mucho.

**Lita:** No dejes de escribirnos, para saber cómo estás.

**Amy:** Cuida mucho a tu abuelita.

**Rei:** Vamos chicas no se va por mucho tiempo, no sean lloronas – con los ojos humedecidos, y tras una breve pausa continuo – Cuídate mucho.

Luego de ello todas se dieron un abrazo y se despidieron de ella, pensando que volverían a verla dentro de un par de semanas.


	3. Porqué ya no estás conmigo

**Sailor Moon – No pienso perderte**

**Capítulo 3**

**Porqué ya no estás conmigo**

Ya se habían terminado las vacaciones de la preparatoria, y nuevamente se podía ver a jóvenes uniformados por la avenida, Darien caminaba en dirección a su departamento, tratando de distinguir entre la multitud a Serena. Cuando llega al fin a su destino, sin haber tenido suerte en su búsqueda, encuentra a Mina, Lita, Rei, Amy, Luna y Artemis esperándole en la puerta.

**Darien:** Hola a todos, hace mucho que no los veía – mientras abría la puerta – Por favor pasen.

**Todos:** Gracias.

**Darien:** ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué traen esas caras de preocupación? – mientras pensaba que Serena debía seguir molesta con él y por eso no se encontraba junto con ellos.

**Rei:** Darien dinos, dónde esta Serena!!

**Darien:** ¿Cómo? – extrañado por la pregunta

**Mina:** Por favor Darien, dinos dónde está, la hemos estado llamando, pero la última semana la sirvienta nos han dicho que no se encuentra

**Darien:** ¿Sirvienta? - murmuró

**Amy:** Hoy día no fue a la preparatoria, y cuando fui a preguntar por ella, me respondieron que no se ha inscrito este año

**Darien:** ¿Qué?!!

**Rei:** No me digas que no te ha dicho nada al respecto

**Darien:** Yo no se nada chicas

**Luna:** ¿Qué ha pasado entre ustedes? Antes que se fuera sabía que algo andaba mal, pero no le pregunte, porque supuse que ya lo arreglarían.

**Darien:** ¿Antes que se fuera?? Y ¿a dónde ha ido?? – asombrado de lo que oía

**Todos:** ¿Qué?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Artemis:** Serena se fue a París, pensamos que lo sabías.

-------------------------------------Flashback---------------------------------------------------

**Lita:** ¿pero como tomo la noticia Darien? – con un rostro de preocupación.

**Serena: **Pues el me apoyó en todo momento – con un tono triste en su voz.

**Mina:** Claro, así como tu lo apoyaste cuando el se fue a EEUU.

**Serena: **Si de igual manera – mientras su mirada se volvía cada vez más triste, pareciendo que las lágrimas iban a brotar.

**Artemis:** ¿Cuándo estarás de vuelta? – sin darse cuenta del sufrimiento de Serena, la cual se mantenía mirando el suelo.

**Serena:** Aún no lo se, pero antes del inicio de clases – Respondió, levantando la mirada y dándoles una sonrisa.

------------------------------------Fin del flashback-------------------------------------------------

**Darien:** ¿Han hablado a su casa? – con tono preocupado

**Amy:**Si, pero ese número ya no existe, su…

**Darien:** No puede ser – parándose rápidamente y dirigiéndose a la puerta

**Luna:** ¿A dónde vas?

**Darien:** A su casa – cerrando la puerta

Ya en la casa de Serena

**Señora:** Si ¿a quién busca?

**Darien:** A Serena – sin reconocer a la mujer

**Señora:** Acá no vive ninguna Serena, nos acabamos de mudar la semana pasada, lo siento.

**Darien:** Perdón por las molestias – sorprendido con la respuesta

**Rei:** Darien – tomando aire, pues habían salido corriendo a darle el alcance.

**Amy:** Su familia ya no vive aquí, luego de que Serena se fue, Luna paso un tiempo en casa de Mina, y cuando volvió, ellos ya no estaban.

**Rei:** mejor vamos a mi casa y volvemos a llamarla – tratando de aliviar la pena de su amigo.

**Darien:** Si – con una voz que parecía iba a romper en llanto

Ya en la casa de Rei, ella se dispone a realizar la llamada y ante la ansiedad de todos por saber de Serena, pone la conversación en altavoz.

**Sirvienta:** Bonsoir, la maison famille Schandeler (Espero este bien escrito, sino lo lamento mucho)

**Rei: **Disculpe, pero ¿se encontrará Serena?

**Sirvienta:** Voy a ver si se encuentra la señorita, de parte de quién

**Rei:** Rei Hino

**Lita:** Menos que contesto la chica que habla español.

**Sirvienta:** Lo lamento señorita Hino – contestó, tras haber ido a buscar a Serena - pero la señorita Tsukino no se encuentra.

**Rei:** Podría decirme si ya ha regresado a Japón

**Sirvienta:** Lo lamento, pero no estoy autorizada para dar ese tipo de información

**Rei:** Esta bien, gracias – y colgó

**Luna:** la misma respuesta de siempre – demostrando rabia ante la impotencia de saber sobre ella.

**Artemis:** Darien, ¿Porqué no lo intentas tú? ¿Quizás a ti te digan dónde esta?

**Rei: **Claro que si Darien, llámala – mientras le acercaba el teléfono.

**Darien:** No creo que quiera hablar conmigo.

**Amy:** Lo que haya pasado con ustedes no debe haber sido tan grave.

**Darien:** Cómo para que se vaya del país sin avisarme – con un tono sarcástico y triste.

**Lita:** Eso fue hace mucho, ¡sólo llámala!! – con un todo autoritario que sorprendió a todos.

Y colocando otra vez el teléfono en altavoz, decidió llamar.

**Sirvienta:** Bonsoir, la maison famille Schandeler

**Darien: **Disculpe, ¿Se encuentra Serena en casa?

**Sirvienta:** La señorita no se encuentra, ¿de parte de quién?

**Darien:** Darien Chiba

**Sirvienta:** ¿Desea dejarle algún recado Sr. Chiba?

**Voz:** ¿Chiba? Me Beau-frère!!! Ya que se había tardado – se oyó decir a una joven con acento extranjero

**Voz:** ¿Aló, Darien? – pregunto la joven, la cual mostraba estar muy contenta

**Darien: **Si

**Voz:** Hola que gusto hablar contigo, mi nombre es Fabienne Schandeler, soy la prima de Serena.

**Darien:** Hola, un gusto hablar contigo… me podrías decir… si sabes cuándo regresa Serena a Japón.

**Fabienne:** Ohh Darien – suspiro – si hubieras llamado antes

**Darien: **¿Por qué, le paso algo? – con mucha preocupación

**Fabienne:** Claro que no – riéndose - pero si hubieras llamado antes la hubieras podido con… convencer de regre… sar a Japón, por que ahora está estudiando acá junto conmigo.

**Darien:** ¿Qué? ¿Eso quiere decir que no va a regresar? – mientras las miradas de todos se llenaban de lágrimas y la voz se le entrecortaba.

**Fabienne:** Lo lamento Darien – con un tono triste, imaginando lo que él debía estar sintiendo.

**Darien:** ¿Puedo hablar con ella?

**Fabienne:** Pero si ya te dijeron que no está – tras un breve silencio – no creas que se esta negando, hoy ella ha ido a un con… concierto…… Dios si no me apuro yo voy a llegar tarde a él, adiós Darien, un gusto conversar contigo, espero conocerte… pronto – y colgó

**Luna:** No puede ser, nuestra princesa.

Tras esto se sirvió creo un gran silencio en la habitación, el cual fue roto por el ruido de la televisión, la cual había prendido Mina, tratando de olvidar lo sucedido; estaban dando las noticias de espectáculos, se disponía a cambiar de canal, cuando escucho al reportero:

… Chicas alégrense, el grupo Three Light se ha vuelto a reunir, sí, su grupo favorito, aunque por el momento no se encuentran en Japón, lo lamento chicas; su primera presentación se llevará a cabo en París, perdón, se está llevando a cabo en París, harán unas presentaciones por Europa y luego posiblemente estén de llegando a Japón, se que desean volver a verlos, pero por el momento tendrán que conformarse con una entrevista exclusiva hecha a su grupo favorito…

**Entrevistador:** ¿Qué ha motivado este reencuentro muchachos?

**Yaten:** Pues, creo que hablo por todos al decir, que extrañábamos a nuestras admiradoras, ellas han sido el principal motivo de nuestra unión.

**Entrevistador:** ¿Cuándo van a presentarse en Japón?

**Taiki:** Aún no tenemos una fecha confirmada, por el momento tenemos planeados tres conciertos acá y uno en Londres, y si se concretan algunas propuestas estaríamos viajando pronto a Tokio.

**Entrevistador: **Y cuéntanos Seiya, ¿Qué fue lo que más extrañaste de Tokio?

**Seiya:** Su tierna mirada…………. – ante esto Taiki sentado a su lado no tuvo más remedio que darle un codazo para que reaccione.

**Entrevistador: **Parece que Seiya, quedó enamorado de una chica de Tokio ¿Y quién es la afortunada?

**Taiki: **Discúlpanos, pero tenemos que volver a los ensayos.

**Yaten: **Si, ya ves que mañana es nuestra primera presentación.

… Bueno, como habrán apreciado Seiya nos tiene una respuesta pendiente, la cual esperemos conteste cuando arriben a nuestro país y continuando con otros informes………………..

No puede ser – murmuró Darien, mientras las muchachas lo miraban atentamente, pues sabían que Darien pensaba lo mismo que ellas – _Será qué ellos están juntos_


	4. El destino quiso que te encuentre

**Sailor Moon – No pienso perderte**

**Capítulo 4**

**El destino quiso que te encuentre**

En un auto de lunas polarizadas, los tres famosos cantantes están paseando por París

**Yaten:** Pero que hermosa es esta ciudad

**Taiki:** Tienes razón Yaten ¿No lo crees así Seiya?

**Seiya:** Si es hermosa – respondió casi gruñendo - pero yo preferiría estar en Tokio

**Yaten:** ¿Porque tanto apuro amigo? Ya adelantamos todos los conciertos para que tú puedas estar la otra semana allá – con una mirada pícara

**Taiki:** Deja de molestarlo Yaten, y tu Seiya deja de pensar en ella.

**Seiya:** Detén el auto – le gritó al chofer, mientras miraba a un grupo de chicas que salían de una preparatoria exclusiva para señoritas.

**Taiki:** Qué te pasa – le gritó, mientras su amigo sin hacerle caso se bajo del carro.

**Yaten:** Parece que esa muchacha a flechado a nuestro Seiya.

**Taiki:** ¿Cuál? – mientras la volteaba a mirar hacia el grupo de chicas.

Y en efecto entre todas ellas resaltaba una, no era muy alta, pero si esbelta, se veía tan delicada, traía unos botines negros de gamuza, una falda tableada hasta la mitad del muslo del mismo color, una blusa blanca y un saco negro que se amoldaba a su figura, era realmente hermosa, tenía unos hermosos ojos azules y el cabello dorado recogido en una larga trenza, le sonreía a sus amigas mientras se despedía, y su chofer le cargaba el maletín mientras ella se destinaba a subir a un auto negro.

**Taiki:** Vaya que es hermosa – murmuró sonrojado

**Seiya:** Bombón!!! – gritó, y se acercó corriendo a la muchacha.

**T y Y: **¿Qué?!!!

**Serena:** Seiya – sorprendida de verlo – Chicos, hola – mientras veía que se acercaban Taiki y Yaten

**T y Y:** Hola Serena

**Seiya:** Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí bombón.

**Taiki:** ¿Ahora estudias acá? ¿Qué ya no vives en Japón?

**Serena:** No, ahora vivo acá y estudio acá, junto con mi prima Fabienne – señalando a una señorita, que se encontraba dentro del auto.

**Fabienne:** No puede ser son el grupo Three Light – gritó, con lo que provocó que todas las chicas voltearon a verlos, mientras ella bajaba del auto, ella se parecía a Serena, era del mismo tamaño y tenía el mismo color de ojos, sus cabellos eran marrones, le llegaban hasta la cintura y los llevaba recogidos por dos pequeños ganchos en forma de estrella de color negro, se veía muy tierna y se notaba que se esforzaba para poder hablar en español – no sabía que eran amigos de me souer.

**Serena:** Si Fabienne, los conocí el año pasado en la preparatoria.

**Taiki:** ¿te souer? ¿Tu hermana?

**Fabienne:** Es de cariño, ahora que Serena vive conmigo y estudiamos juntas, todos dicen que parecemos her… hermanas

**Yaten:** Esta si que es una sorpresa y una pena - con un tono burlón le susurraba a Seiya – ella ahora vive en París y tu tan apurado por ir a Japón.

**Fabienne:** Que les parece si van a cenar hoy a nuestra casa, para que puedan platicar a gusto.

**Taiki**: La verdad estamos un poco ocup…

**Seiya:** Claro que iremos, será agradable pasar un momento de tranquilidad.

**Fabienne:** Estupendo, esta es mi dirección – mientras le alcanzaba una tarjeta – Nos vemos a las 7, adiós.

**Serena:** Adiós muchachos – a la vez que el chofer mantenía la puerta abierta del coche, para que las señoritas se subieran.

Ya en la noche, sonaba el timbre de la puerta, de una hermosa casa de 3 pisos.

**Fabienne:** Ils sont arrivés (ellos llegaron) – Gritó emocionada - Yo abro – acercándose a la puerta, mientras se acomodaba un polo color verde olivo, pegado al cuerpo, el cual había combinado con unos jeans marrones, un pequeño bolero marrón y botas del mismo color.

**Todos:** Hola

**Fabienne:** Hola, que gusto que vinieran, pasen a la sala.

**Seiya:** Y ¿Serena?

**Fabienne:** Me souer (mi hermana) ya debe bajar – sonrió con un poco de recelo, al darse cuenta de los sentimientos de Seiya.

**Serena:** Hola muchachos

**Todos:** Hola – Quedaron asombrados de lo linda que se le veía, traía puesto un vestido negro corto ceñido al cuerpo con un cuello blanco y unos zapatos altos negros, con el cabellos recogido en una trenza, tal cual la vieron en la tarde.

Tras una cena exquisita y muy silenciosa que disfrutaron los 5 junto con la abuelita de Serena ya que los tíos de ella habían salido a una reunión, pasaron nuevamente a la sala.

**Seiya:** Fue realmente inesperado encontrarte aquí bombón.

**Yaten**: Si Serena, cómo así estás viviendo acá.

**Serena:** Vine por petición de mi abuela, que se encuentra un poco enferma.

**Fabienne:** Me grand-mère (mi abuela) la quiere mucho, por eso yo fui a Japón a traerla – contestaba sonriendo – y ahora ella esta mejor, Serena le levantó mucho el ánimo.

**Yaten:** Pues tu abuelita tiene mucha suerte al tener dos nietas tan lindas que la quieran tanto – sonriéndole a la joven, la cual se había sonrojado con ese comentario.

**Taiki:** Serena

**Serena:** ¿Si?

**Taiki:** ¿Cómo esta Darien?

**Serena:** El… - sin saber que decir continuo – está muy bien.

**Fabienne:** Si es cierto, me olvide decirte que ayer te llamo – se quedo en silencio viendo como los chicos la miraban atentamente, en especial Seiya – dijo que lamentaba haberte llamado tan tarde, pero que no pudo llamarte antes, a la hora de siempre – aclaró - por que salió tarde del trabajo, y que esperaba que disfrutes mucho del con… concierto – sonriéndoles a todos al terminar con su mentira.

**Yaten:** ¿Ayer fueron a nuestro concierto?

**Serena:** Claro que si, no me lo hubiera perdido por nada.

**Seiya:** ¿y Darien no dijo nada por ello?

**Fabienne:** Y porqué diría algo, no es nada malo ir a un concierto

**Taiki:** Muchachos tenemos que irnos, fue un gusto volver a verte Serena, mañana tenemos ensayo muy temprano.

**Yaten:** es cierto, estamos muy ocupados últimamente

**Chicos:** Adiós.

**Chicas:** Adiós.

**Serena:** Espero les vaya bien en sus conciertos, y por favor me saludan a todos en Japón cuando lleguen.

**Seiya: **No seas así bombón, yo tengo planeado volver a verte antes de irme.

**Taiki:** No creo que nos alcance el tiempo Seiya. Creo que ya no nos volveremos a ver Serena – mientras su amigo lo miraba indignado.

**Yaten:** Es cierto, por motivos ajenos a nosotros – mirando a Taiki, prosiguió - tuvimos que adelantar los conciertos, y en menos de una semana estamos viajando a Japón – dirigiendo su mirada finalmente a Seiya.

**Serena:** Bueno, entonces no se olviden de darles mis saludos a todos.

**Yaten:** Claro que si Serena.

**Fabienne:** Y un beso muy especial a Darien.

**Serena:** ¡Fabienne!! – exclamó, mientras la miraba con algo de molestia

**Fabienne:** No tienes por que avergonzarte, si es muy normal, es tu novio, además denle un beso de mi parte a mi c.. c.. a me Beau-frère – avergonzada al no poder recordar la palabra

**Yaten:** ¿tu que?

**Taiki:** A su cuñado, Yaten

**Chicas:** Adiós, muchachos

**Chicos:** Adiós

Ya estando sólo las dos en casa.

**Serena:** No debiste decir eso, tú sabes que entre nosotros no hay nada.

**Fabienne: **¿Nada? ¿Y por que no se los dijiste a ellos? Seiya se hubiera alegrado al escuchar esa noticia.

**Serena:** Porque ellos no tienen por que saber de mi vida personal

**Fabienne:** O por que aún tienes la esperanza de poder volver con él

**Serena: **¿Él realmente llamó? – preguntó tras un momento de silencio

**Fabienne:** Si, estaba muy preocupado por ti, Il t'ame (el te ama).

**Serena:** ¿Tú crees?

**Fabienne:** Claro que si. Me rom…pió el corazón su reacción cuando supo que ya no volverías – decía esto mientras miraba a su prima, como asegurándose de que entendiera lo que le decía – Creo que… que… se puso a llorar… Hasta mañana Serena – y esto fue lo último que le dijo mientras subía las escaleras

**Serena: **Hasta mañana – mientras pensaba en su amado Darien y sus ojos se iban humedeciendo.


	5. Un encuentro desagradable

**Sailor Moon – No pienso perderte**

**Capítulo 5**

**Un encuentro desagradable**

A la siguiente semana en Japón, a la salida de la preparatoria.

**Darien:** Hola chicas

**Todas:** Hola Darien

**Darien:** Amy, tu mamá me ha pedido que por favor te diga, que hoy no va a poder salir contigo, como habían planeado, por que tiene una operación de emergencia.

**Amy:** Gracias Darien

**Rei:** Hola, parece que llegue en buen momento, hace mucho que no te veía Darien.

**Darien:** Hola Rei, he estado muy ocupado en el hospital, salí un momento para darle un recado a Amy.

**Lita:** Oigan, ya que están acá, les tenemos que decir algo, hoy... – mientras Darien y Rei la miran atentamente – Se unieron a nuestra clase…

**Taiki:** Hola Darien

**Darien:** Taiki

**Yaten:** Hola

**Darien:** Hola ¿Cómo han estado?

**Taiki:** Bien Darien, estuvimos por Europa, y chicas, Serena les manda saludos.

**Rei:** ¿Y cómo esta ella?

**Seiya:** Esta muy bien, se ve más linda que nunca – Mirando fijamente a Darien mientras lo decía.

**Taiki:** Si es cierto – sonriendo – se ve muy feliz, y te manda saludos Darien.

**Yaten:** Si te manda un beso y su prima también, parece que le agradas mucho

**Darien:** ¿Fabienne? – entendiendo que ellos no sabían de su ruptura, sería qué Serena lo perdonó o su Fabienne lo estaba ayudando.

**Seiya:** Si, es una chica muy agradable, pasamos momentos agradables con ellas, en su preparatoria y en su casa – tratando de molestar a Darien.

**Taiki:** Si, Fabianne nos invitó a cenar, el día que las encontramos, realmente le agradas, parece que Serena le ha hablado muy bien de ti – tratando de evitar un problema entre Darien y Seiya.

**Seiya:** Lamentamos que no hallas podido hablar con ella la noche que prefirió ir a vernos a nuestro concierto – terminó diciendo

**Yaten:** Ya tenemos que irnos – fue lo único que atinó a decir, ante el comportamiento de su amigo

**Taiki:** Adiós

**Darien:** Fue un gusto verlos – tratando de de ser lo más educado posible

**Seiya:**¿En serio? – Con un tono burlón – ¿Te dio gusto verme? pensé que yo no era de tu agrado.

**Lita:** Seiya, basta!! – gritó, ante la mirada atónita de sus amigas al presenciar ese intercambio de palabras

**Darien:** Claro que me da alegría que estés acá Seiya – molesto por esos comentarios - por que eso significa que ya has dejado de fastidiar a mi novia – viendo como el rostro de Seiya se iba llenando de amargura

**Seiya:** ¿Tu novia? Entonces ¿Porqué bombón está allá y no contigo?

**Darien:** Eso no es de tu incumbencia y deja de decirle bombón

**Seiya:** ¿Y porqué?, si a ella le gusta que le diga así, no me lo prohibió cuando estuve con ella en París ni cuando estudiábamos juntos… Y dime si aún son novios ¿En qué preparatoria estudia?

**Darien:** ¿Qué?

**Seiya:** No lo sabes ¿verdad?

**Amy:** ¡Basta! Dejen de comportarse como niños, esto ha llegado demasiado lejos, será mejor que nos vayamos – molesta por esta pelea

**Taiki:** Amy tiene razón, Vámonos muchachos

**Seiya:** Pero aún no me ha contestado

**Taiki**: Vámonos Seiya – con gran molestia por el espectáculo que había ocasionado su amigo, que atrajo la mirada de varias personas

Luego de este incidente los tres cantantes conversaban en su casa.

**Taiki:** Déjame decirte Seiya que estas haciendo un papelón

**Yaten: **Es cierto Seiya, entiende de una vez, que ellos son novios

**Seiya:** No, no lo son, se que han terminado, por eso mi bombón está allá, ella… ella no es de las personas que dejarían a su novio acá mientras se va al extranjero, ella no es así ¡Yo se que han terminado! ¡Y se que si estuviera allá tendría una oportunidad con ella! ¡Pero me da rabia que todos lo defiendan a él, todos lo ayudan a él! Las muchachas, Fabienne ¡Incluso ustedes! – y tras decir esto salio de la casa para tratar de ordenar sus pensamientos.

Ya de noche en el departamento de Darien, este se encontraba molesto por el altercado de la tarde.

Pero como se atreve, si Serena es mi novia ¿o ya no lo es? ¿Ella le habrá dicho algo a Seiya?, por qué el se comporta así, será que entre ellos… allá… o antes… ¡No, no!, Serena dijo que no paso nada… pero por que no le dije nada en ese momento, por que no me disculpe, quizás se la vuelo a llamar, pero no querrá hablar conmigo ¿o si? … Serena ¿Qué es de ti? ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¿Dónde estas estudiando? ¡Yo debería saber eso!!! - golpeando con su puño la pared.

… Lo siento Sr. Chiba la señorita Tsukino no se encuentra, desea dejarle un recado…

…Sólo dígale que… volveré a llamarla, gracias… y que – continuó antes de que colgaran el teléfono - …y que la extraño.


	6. Seré más que un amigo

**Sailor Moon – No pienso perderte**

**Capítulo 6**

**Seré más que un amigo**

Ya había pasado un mes y aún no sabían nada de Serena, salvo por unos correos electrónicos que ocasionalmente le enviaba a Amy.

**Sirvienta:** Bonsoir, la maison famille Schandeler

**Darien: **Disculpe, ¿Se encuentra Serena en casa?

**Sirvienta:** La señorita no se encuentra, ¿de parte de quién?

**Darien:** Darien Chiba

**Sirvienta:** ¿Desea dejarle algún recado Sr. Chiba?

**Darien:** No, yo vuelvo a llamar

**Sirvienta:** Si me permite Sr. Chiba, porqué la próxima vez no llama un poco más tarde, quizás dos horas más tarde – le dijo susurrando, para que nadie en la casa le oyera.

**Darien:** Muchas gracias, adiós.

Minutos después

**Sirvienta:** Bonsoir, la maison famille Schandeler

**Seiya: **Disculpe, ¿Se encuentra Serena en casa?

**Sirvienta:** La señorita no se encuentra, ¿de parte de quién?

**Seiya:** Seiya

**Sirvienta:** ¿Desea dejarle algún recado señor?

**Seiya:** Dígale, que por favor me conteste

**Sirvienta:** Señor, la señorita no se encuentra

**Seiya:** por favor pásemela

**Sirvienta:** Señor ya le dije que no se encuentra

**Seiya:** Si claro jamás está en casa, jamás – alzando el tono de voz

**Sirvienta:** Señor por favor cálmese.

**Seiya:** ¿Sabe quien soy yo?!! – Con tono pretencioso – ¡Soy el cantante Seiya Kou!, si usted me la pasa, le aseguro que será muy bien recompensada.

**Sirvienta:** lo lamento señor, pero la señorita no se encuentra y si eso es todo, tengo labores que cumplir en la casa, adiós Sr. Kou – ofendida por el trato del joven y pretencioso cantante.

Al día siguiente Darien volvió a llamar, esperando que el consejo de aquella muchacha le ayude a encontrarla.

**Sirvienta:** Bonsoir, la maison famille Schandeler – contestó con una voz que reflejaba mucha tristeza

**Darien: **¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó preocupado a aquella muchacha que podía considerar su amiga de tantas que había contestado sus llamadas

**Sirvienta:** Sr. Chiba – le contestó, pudiendo ya reconocer su voz – discúlpeme un momento, voy a ver si la señorita se encuentra.

**Voz:** ¿Aló?

**Darien:** ¿Serena?

**Serena:** Darien, que gusto oírte – le respondió la voz de su amada, pero esa voz refleja tristeza, estaba llorando, él sabia que su princesa estaba llorando.

**Darien:** Serena, ¿Qué te sucede?

**Serena:** Es que mi abuela…………..- y rompió en llantos, no era necesario que dijera más, él sabia lo que había sucedido.

**Darien:** Serena, lo lamento mucho – fue lo único que atinó a decir.

Serena procedió a contarle todo lo que había sucedido, como cuando ella llego, su abuela estaba hospitalizada, pero había mejorado, tanto así que estuvo un tiempo en casa y se animó a cenar en el comedor cuando sus tres amigos cantantes la visitaron, pero luego empeoró, y volvió al hospital, cómo desde ese día iba con su prima todos los días después de clase a verla; mientras ella le contaba el iba entendiendo porqué nunca la encontraba en casa, y se sintió terrible, él pensando que ella se negaba para no tener que hablar con él y en verdad ella todo este tiempo estuvo sufriendo sola, sin él a su lado para consolarla.

**Serena:** Gracias por oírme, ya me siento un poco mejor – le dijo al terminar – lamento haberte aburrido

**Darien:** De nada tu sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo… y Serena…

**Serena:** ¿Si?

**Darien:** Tú diste todo de ti, estoy seguro que tu abuela disfrutó de tu compañía.

**Serena:** Gracias… oye te tengo que colgar, mis padres y mi hermano acaban de llegar.

**Darien:** Esta bien, dales mi más sentido pésame

**Serena:** Adiós Darien

**Darien:** Adiós Serena

**Serena:** Darien!! – exclamó antes de que cuelgue

**Darien:** ¿Si?

**Serena:** Gracias… gracias, por ser tan buen amigo – y colgó

Darien quedó helado al oír eso, pero en el fondo el sabía, que cuando le reclamo el engaño, cuando esas palabras estaban saliendo de su boca, él le estaba dado punto final a su relación.

En este momento princesa… yo sé que lo que tu necesitas es un amigo, pero yo… yo con el tiempo seré más que eso… aunque tenga que empezar de cero nuestra relación.


	7. ¿Porqué están acá?

**Sailor Moon – No pienso perderte**

**Capítulo 7**

**¿Porqué están acá?**

…

Durante el descanso en la preparatoria, se encontraban Amy y Yaten conversando:

…

**Amy:** No quiero ser grosera, pero ¿Por qué regresaron?

**Taiki:** ¿Necesito un motivo para venir?

**Amy:** Tu sabes a lo que me refiero, debe haber algún motivo para que la princesa Kakyuu halla permitido que sus mejores guerreros vengan a la Tierra, quedándose ella desprotegida.

**Taiki:** Tienes razón, hay un motivo, pero …- mirando a un lado y a otro, para ver quien estaba cerca y acercándose a su oído con el fin de que nadie mas lo escuche -… yo acepte venir porque te extrañaba

**Amy:** Taiki – totalmente sonrojada

**Taiki:** te veo a las 7 en el parque número 10

**Amy:** Hoy no puedo

**Taiki: **Entonces mañana

…

Amy fue a su encuentro pero él no llego, lo espero bajo la lluvia, quizás le habría pasado algo, no entendía el porqué él no estaba ahí, porqué le había hecho eso, ni tampoco entendía porqué lo seguía esperando, ya habían pasado tres horas y seguía ahí parada mojada, bajo la mirada burlona de las personas que pasaban por ahí, la idea de marcharse había pasado mil veces por su cabeza, pero algo en su interior la detenía, ¿sería que estaba enamorada? Pero aún si fuera amor, este no justificaba el vergonzoso momento que estaba pasando, esto es demasiado, ya no seguiría ahí, no!!! Iba en dirección a su casa cuando un auto blanco, se detuvo a su costado.

**Haruka:** Pero que haces en esas fachas.

**Amy:** Haruka – contestó, mientras aún le brotaban unas lágrimas

**Haruka:** Sube

**Amy:** Gracias – y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

**Haruka: **No se qué es lo que te ha sucedido, pero espero que esas lágrimas no sean por un hombre

**Amy: **Haruka – con un tono apenado

**Haruka:** Vaya, con que ese sí es el motivo…Sabes pequeña, me parece que una chica tan brillante como tu, tenga que llorar por un muchacho, cuando deben haber otros interesados.

**Amy:** ¿Otros? No lo creo

**Haruka:** Sabes Amy, No eres tan brillante como pensaba.

**Amy:** ¿Qué?

**Haruka:** Si lo fueses te darías cuanta que además de inteligente eres muy hermosa.

**Amy:** Gracias – sonrojada por el comentario de su amiga - ¿Y cómo está Michiru?

**Haruka:** Esta bien, va a tener un concierto con ese grupo Three Light otra vez, justo ahora están ensayando, por eso salí a dar una vuelta

**Amy:** ¡Qué!!! – pero entonces él estaba con Michiru y por ellos no fue a su cita

**Haruka:** No hagas ilusiones con ninguno de ellos preciosa – le comentó al darse cuenta de su reacción – no sabemos porque han venido, pero lo que si sabemos es que en cualquier momento se irán.

**Amy:** Si ya lo se – entristecida por la cruel verdad, el se irá en cualquier momento, como antes ya lo ha hecho.

………………….

**Michiru:** Estupendo ensayo muchachos

**Yaten:** Este concierto va a hacer mejor que el primero que realizamos juntos

**Taiki:** Sin lugar a dudas

**Michiru:** Chicos

**Todos:** ¿Si?

**Michiru:** ¿Por qué están acá?

**Seiya:** Nuestra princesa nos envió, pero no nos dijo el porqué

**Michiru:** pero como que no les dijo

**Taiki:** Es verdad, no nos lo dijo

**Yaten:** Sólo nos pidió que cuidáramos de la princesa de la Luna

**Hotaru:** Para eso estamos nosotras – intervino molesta por el comentario, apareciendo en medio de la reunión sin que ellos se dieran cuenta

**Michiru:** Pero es extraño que no les halla dicho el motivo

**Yaten:** Pero hasta ahora no hemos visto ni sentido nada que pueda ser motivo de preocupación

………….

**Haruka:** Vaya veo que aún siguen aquí – dijo entrando en la sala

**Seiya:** Ya nos íbamos…Fue un gusto Michiru, la próxima vez que nos reunamos que sea en nuestra casa ¿Te parece? – causando un serio malestar en Haruka

**Michiru:** Encantada Seiya – sonriéndole coquetamente a fin de molestar a haruka

**Yaten:** Adiós muchachas

**Taiki:** Adiós – mientras se acercaba Haruka a él.

**Haruka:** Deberías revisar más seguido tu agenda – le susurró

**Taiki:** ¿Por qué?- continuando con el mismo tono de voz

**Haruka:** Hoy te has perdido de una importante cita

Taiki: Ah esa cita – dijo para si mismo


	8. Regresó la princesa

**Sailor Moon – No pienso perderte**

**Capítulo 8**

**Regresó la princesa**

Varias semanas después, a la salida de la preparatoria Darien y Rei habían pasado a recoger a las muchachas, ya que todas iban a cambiarse rápidamente en la casa de Rei, para asistir al recital de Hotaru, la cual había aprendido a tocar el piano en la academia donde Michiru ocasionalmente cuando no tenía presentaciones ni giras daba clases.

…………

**Rei:** ¿Qué tienes Mina? Se te nota algo molesta

**Lita:** Esta celosa

**Rei:** ¿De quién?

**Mina:** Aún no lo se

**Rei:** ¿Cómo?

**Amy:** Lo que sucede es que hoy se ha integrado una nueva alumna y ha acaparado la atención de todos los estudiantes.

**Rei:** ¿Y cómo es ella?

**Mina:** No lo sé

**Darien:** Pero cómo que no lo sabes, en que año se encuentra.

**Lita:** Esta en el mismo año que nosotras pero no hemos podido verla, no está en nuestra clase.

**Rei:** Pero ¿no has ido a verla Mina?, me sorprendes

**Lita:** Claro que fue y eso la molestó más

**Darien:** ¿Cómo así?

**Mina:** Fui a su clase en el descanso para saber cómo era, pero era imposible verla, pues todos los chicos estaban alrededor de su asiento – con una cara de tristeza

**Lita:** Mira ese auto – señalando un carro último modelo color plomo, del cual se bajaba el chofer, propiamente uniformado, mientras todos los alumnos se volteaban a verlo

**Amy: **Nunca antes lo había visto por acá

….

**Chofer:** Buenos tardes señorita

**Voz:** Buenos días, ¿Qué haces acá?

**Chofer:** Su padre me pidió que la recogiera, para que pueda llevar temprano a…

**Voz:** Ya entendí, gracias

Ante esto todos voltearon buscando a la dueña de ese auto, y la encontraron era una chica delgada y muy hermosa, con unos preciosos ojos azules y el cabellos dorados muy largos como el sol que apenas eran recogidos por dos pequeños lazos azules, que hacían juego con el uniforme.

**Darien:** ¡Serena!!! – sintiendo que el corazón le saltaba de alegría

La muchacha lo vio y con una sonrisa coqueta le contestó

**Serena:** Hola Darien

**Chofer:** Señorita, su madre la está esperando - interrumpió

**Serena:** Adiós Darien, tengo que retirarme – se subió al auto y este arrancó

Mientras tanto se podía oír las conversaciones de los otros estudiantes, los cuales no dejaban de alabar su belleza, y otros se vanagloriaban de la suerte que tenian de que ella este en cu clase.

**Rei:** Serena ha vuelto

**Mina:** No puede ser, era ella la nueva estudiante

**Amy:** Luna se va a alegrar con esta noticia.

………………

Ya en la tarde, se reunieron todos en el recital, estaban todos alegres con la llegada de Serena y aunque no habían podido hablar con ella, las chicas mañana la verían en la escuela, pero su sorpresa fue mayor, cuando la vieron en primera fila al lado de su madre y otras personas muy elegantes, al termino de todas las presentaciones, las chicas y Darien la esperaban en calle para invitarla a la fiesta que se iba a dar en la casa de Haruka, para celebrar la presentación de Hotaru.

Mina: ¡Serena!! – le gritó

Serena: Hola – acercándose a todos – Que bien tocaste Hotaru, te felicito

Hotaru: gracias princesa

Serena: Vamos, no me digas así

Darien: Serena, hoy nos vamos a reu… - no pudo terminar la frase cuando un muchacho muy apuesto y elegante, alto, de ojos azules y cabello rubio, le tomó la mano a Serena, ante la mirada atónita de todos

Serena: chicos les presento a Adrián

Todos. Hola

Adrián: Hola - mirándolos a todos de pies a cabeza y tras una falsa sonrisa que Serena no vio, le dijo - Sere ¿nos vamos?

Serena: Si – y dirigiéndose a sus amigos continuó – adiós, espero nos reunamos pronto – y diciendo esto se encaminó hacia un auto negro, le abrió la puerta del copiloto y luego de que ella subiera la cerró, se dirigió al asiento del piloto y enciendo el auto se marchó con ella.

…………..

Todos la vieron partir, con aquel joven, ¿qué era él para ella? se preguntaban, ¿cómo es que su amiga había cambiado tanto? Ya no más vestidos de ofertas, ni buses para trasladarse de un lugar a otro, obviamente pensaron todos, ella ya no pertenecía a su mundo, ahora vivía como lo que era, como una princesa.


	9. Un nuevo enemigo

**Sailor Moon – No pienso perderte**

**Capítulo 9**

**Un nuevo enemigo**

Ya el día siguiente en la preparatoria, las muchachas querían conversar con Serena, pero se dieron una gran sorpresa que aquel chico estaba a su lado, estudiaban en la misma clase y para colmo de males nunca se separaba de ella. Aprovechando un momento en el que el la dejó sola, quedaron en reunirse en la tarde para ir a ver a Andrew y platicar sobre todo lo que había pasado en este tiempo, obviamente Darien iba a ir, pues las chicas lo invitaron, pero para sorpresa de las chicas Serena pidió que sus tres amigos cantantes también asistan.

Se la pasaron bien, claro que hubo un gran vacío en la conversación por los problemas entre Amy y Taiki, ella les contaba lo hermosos que era París y los grandes amigos que hizo allá, pero ni una sola palabra sobre Adrián, al salir todos de el local, se encaminaron a la casa de Rei.

**Yaten:** Ya estoy cansado de esta situación, ¿Por qué no se lo preguntan? Y terminamos con esto.

**Rei:** Es cierto

**Serena:** ¿De qué hablan?

**Mina:** Queremos saber qué es Adrián para ti

**Lita:** ¿Es tu novio? – atrayendo las miradas de Seiya y Darien

**Serena:** No – con una respuesta cortante

**Mina:** Genial, por que no nos agrada

**Serena:** ¿Qué?

**Lita:** Es verdad, siempre está contigo, no te deja una segundo sola.

**Serena:** No es cierto, acaso el está aquí

**Mina:** Vamos Serena no te molestes, pero es muy molesto

**Rei:** Parece muy creído

**Lita:** Pedante

**Mina:** Engreído

**Amy:** No muy brillante

**Darien:** Chicas – tratando de que se detuvieran

**Mina:** Egocéntrico

**Lita:** sobrado

**Serena:** ¡Basta!!! No puedo creer que estén diciendo todo eso, ni siquiera lo conocen – con cara de molesta – para asombro de todos – Saben que, me voy a casa

**Darien:** Serena, no te vayas, no quisieron molestarte

**Seiya:** Bombón, vamos no te pongas así por esto

Pero Serena, ya había acelerado el paso, cuando de repente salió u hombre de las sombras y la tomó entre sus brazos.

**Hombre:** Pero que bonita niña

**Serena:** ¡Suélteme!!! – gritaba, lo que hizo que todos los chicos corrieran hacia ella

**Darien:** Suéltala

**Hombre:** Denme todo su dinero, si quieren que le haga daño

**Seiya:** Esta bien, te daremos todo pero no le hagas nada

**Hombre:** Vaya, si que traes enamorados a esos dos hombres, sabes a mi también – y terminando esto le dio un beso en la mejilla

**Voz:** Déjala

**Hombre:** y tu qué quieres – mientras todos voltearon a ver quien era

**Amy:** Adrián – susurró

**Hombre:** ¿Qué me vas a hacer niño bonito?

**Adrián:** Yo nada, pero él si – señalando a su chofer que traía un arma en la mano

**Hombre:** baja el arma o la mato

**Adrián:** Tienes tres segundos para soltarla, te advierto que él tiene una excelente puntería

**Hombre:** No me matarían

**Adrián:** No lo crees, te aseguro que si lo haremos, y nadie nos haría nada por ello ¿Crees qué alguien en este mundo te extrañaría?

**Hombre:** Tuviste suerte pequeña – le susurró al oído, la soltó y se fue corriendo

**Serena:** Gracias – temblando por el susto

**Adrián:** Eres una tonta – le gritó, ante el asombro de todos

**Darien:** Oye no fue su culpa, no tienes porqué tratarla así – y acercando a ella – Serena ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

**Adrián:** Claro que no, yo la voy a llevar, se nota que ustedes no la pueden cuidar – y acercándose a ella, la tomo del brazo y la jaló en dirección al carro

**Darien:** Detente – tomándolo del otro, ambos se miraron fijamente y se notó el odio en sus miradas – nadie trata así a Serena

**Adrián:** No te atrevas a tocarme o te irá igual que ese tipo

**Seiya:** Vaya, eres de los qué esconden atrás de otros

**Adrián**: No tengo por que hablar con ustedes

**Darien:** Serena, vamos te llevo

**Serena:** Gracias, pero me voy con Adrián – con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y junto con él se subieron al auto.

Ya en la noche, todos en sus casa pensaban, en quién podría ser ese chico y porqué Serena se dejaba tratar así, no tenía sentido, porque no se fue con Darien o pidió un taxi, qué es lo que estaba pasando.

A la salida de la preparatoria al día siguiente, se reunieron todos esperandolos que salieran, y durante esa espera llego Haruka y Michiru.

**Rei:** ¿Qué hacen acá?

**Haruka:** Ya no enteramos de lo que pasó ayer

**Amy:** Pero cómo

**Mina:** Lo siento, fui yo, es que le prometí a Haruka, que le contaría cualquier cosa que le afectara a Serena

**Michiru: **Pero ¿Quién se ha creído qué es?

Y sin palabras Haruka le dio un golpe a aquel muchacho insolente al momento que éste salió de la escuela

**Adrián:** Pero qué demonios te sucede – le dijo desde el suelo

**Haruka:** Aléjate de ella si no quieres más

**Serena:** Por dios Haruka ¿Qué te pasa? – arrodillándose al lado de Adrián

**Haruka:** ¿A mí? ¿Qué te pasa a ti?

**Darien:** Haruka, basta

**Serena:** Ya déjenlo en paz

**Seiya:** Bombón, te queremos cuidar

**Haruka:** Tú no te metas en esto

**Yaten:** Oye, que te pasa

**Michiru:** Ya cállense qué este no es el momento para sus peleas

**Amy:** Queremos que recapacites Serena

**Serena:** Chicos es que…

**Adrián:** Vámonos Sere

**Darien:** No se va a ir contigo

**Adrián:** ¿Seguro de lo que dices?

**Haruka:** Vete a tu casa que nosotros la llevamos a ella

**Adrián:** Pero sería un esfuerzo inútil

**Serena:** Adrián – queriendo que se calle

**Adrián:** Ya que nosotros vivimos en la misma casa

**Todos:** ¡Qué!

**Adrián:** Sere ya llego nuestro carro – dijo mientras su chofer estacionaba el auto

**Serena:** Chicos ya me voy, gracias por preocuparse, pero ya déjennos tranquilos – y se marchó

Todos quedaron pensativos por el comportamiento de Serena, pero ese momento fue interrumpido por unos gritos, todos corrieron hacia esa dirección y se trasformaron.

**Dafne:** ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

**Todos:** Mi planeta guardián..., pasamos por la oscuridad de la noche…, formo parte de una nueva era…- todos hablaban a la vez y no se les entendía

**Dafne:** ¿Qué?- con una gran gota en la cabeza

**Todos:** Mi planeta guardián..., pasamos por la oscuridad de la noche…, formo parte de una nueva era…

**Dafne:** Ya cállense qué quieren, y que hable sólo uno

**S. Uranus:** Venimos a detenerte ¿Quién eres tú?

**Dafne:** Yo soy la ninfa Dafne, y mi misión es encontrar el legendario caduceo, pero esta triste terrícola no lo tiene. Adiós – y se fue haciéndose humo

**S. Mercury: **¿Pero eso es todo?

**S. Mars:** ¿A qué te refieres?

**S. Mercury: **Esque no nos atacó, ni mandó algún monstruo.

**S Júpiter: **Eso si es extraño

**S. Venus: **Será qué no es del todo malvada

**S. Neptuno: **Ya Vámonos, tenemos mucho que investigar

**S. Star Fighter: **¿Qué es el caduceo?

**S. Mercury: **Es un objeto fantástico, se supone inexistente, mencionado en las historias mitológicas.

**T. Mask: **Se dice que Apolo le regaló el caduceo al Dios Mercurio, y este con el pasar del tiempo se dio cuenta que con ella podía adormecer y despertar a los hombres, podía atraer o llevarse las almas de los fallecidos, sujetaba los vientos y disipaba las nubes, todo lo que era tocada por ella era convertido en oro y transformaba las tinieblas en luz, por ello también era llamada la vara de poder

**S. Mars:** Entonces Vámonos tenemos que averiguar si en verdad existió y si en realidad tenía todos esos poderes


	10. Negociaciones

Sailor Moon – No pienso perderte

**Sailor Moon – No pienso perderte**

**Capítulo 10**

**Negociaciones**

**Voz 1:** Flora te he llamado, para decirte que hay cambios en nuestros planes

**Flora:** Dígame mi Rey

**Voz 1: **La situación en nuestro planeta se está volviendo insostenible

**Voz 2:** Vamos a hacer unos cambios

**Flora:** Si príncipe dígame que debo hacer

**Voz 2:** Vas a capturar a todos aquellos que no tengan el caduceo

**Flora:** Pero si se entera…

**Voz 1:** No se debe enterar y debes evitar que lo haga, todo va a ser a sus espaldas

**Flora:** Pero en algún momento se lo van a decir y…

**Voz 2:** En ese momento nosotros lo negamos, entendiste

**Flora:** Si, lo que usted diga.

¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! – Se escuchaban gritos en el parque de personas que eran atacadas

**S. Mars:** ¡Detente!!

**S. Venus:** Dinos porque lo haces

**Flora:** Porque son las ordenes de mi rey

**S. Mercury:** ¿Tú rey?

**S. Júpiter**: Pues más vale que te detengas, nosotras no te lo permitiremos

**Flora:** ¿Y porqué?

**Todas**: ¡Qué!! – con una gota en la cabeza

**S. Mars:** Es nuestra misión proteger a estas personas

**Flora:** No es cierto, esa no es su misión – con una ligera sonrisa

**S. Venus:** Que estas diciendo

**Flora:** Vaya, la misión de las Sailors scouts de la luna es solo una ¿No la saben?

**S. Uranus:** ¿De qué están hablando? – la cual junto al resto de sailors exteriores acababa de llegar.

**Flora:** no lo saben…- riéndose

**S. Plut:** Proteger a los inocentes

**Flora:** no no no, ustedes al recibir sus envestiduras de sailors juraron una sola cosa…

**S. Mars:** ¿Cuál?

**Flora:** Una misión que jamás han cumplido… siempre han fallado… una sola cosa tenían que hacer…una sola y no pudieron con ella, proteger a los miembros de la familia lunar, pero… cuántas veces ellos tuvieron que protegerlas a ustedes… - mirando sus rostros derrotados – son patéticas, me retiro pequeñas - riéndose

**S. Mars:** Si ella estuviera acá, esto no pasaría, ya la habríamos derrotado

**S. Mercury:** Nuestra misión es cuidarla

**S. Jupiter:** ¿Cómo pedirle que venga? Si el lugar más seguro para ella no es éste

Ya había transcurrido un mes aproximadamente y a pesar de una primera negativa las sailors le pidieron a Serena que peleara junto a ellas, ya que muchas personas habían estado desapareciendo en las últimas semanas y ellas sospechaban que había sido obra de Flora, pero para sorpresa de todas, su antes leal princesa se negó diciendo que ya no le interesaban ese tipo de cosas, tenía una vida normal y no iba a renunciar a ella, aún cuando le dijeron que las personas estaban siendo raptadas ella no accedió, hubo una gran discusión entre ellas que terminó con una frase de Serena

**Serena: **Lo lamento, pero no, mi deber no es proteger a la tierra y para ser sinceras tampoco el de ustedes, pero si quieren hacerlo pues háganlo, no me opongo, pero no me pueden obligar a seguirlas, a mi no me involucren, además ustedes jamás vieron que esa tal Flora o Dafne o cómo se llame se llevara a las personas, no deberían afirmar eso sin pruebas, en los noticiarios dicen que la policía sospecha de algunas bandas, quizás ellos sean los culpables u obra de otro enemigo, la cuestión es que no están seguras – dando media vuelta al decírselos – ya déjenme tranquila

Había cambiado demasiado, no entendían el porqué de ello, quizás sería su nueva vida o lo más probable sus nuevas amistades

**Sirvienta: **Buenas noches, residencia Tsukino ¿Con quién desea hablar?

**Darien: **Buenas noches, habla Darien Chiba ¿me podría comunicar con Serena?

**Sirvienta: **Un momento por favor, voy a ver si la señorita se encuentra

**Darien: **Gracias

**Serena: **Hola Darien ¿Qué sucede?

**Darien: **Sucede que nuestros problemas han llegado al límite

**Serena: **¿De qué hablas? – nerviosa por el tono molesto de Darien

**Darien: **¿De qué hablo? ¿No quieres pelear por mi verdad?

**Serena: **¿De dónde sacaste eso?

**Darien: **¿Tú podrías acabar con todo esto rápidamente, acabando con ello el dolor de muchas personas? Ya sé que no es tu deber, pero lamentablemente mis poderes no se comparan a los tuyos, ni a los de tus sailors; no me parece justo que por nuestros problemas personales otras personas tengan que sufrir

**Serena: **No sabes de lo que hablas

**Darien: **Necesito hablar contigo a solas

**Serena: **Darien, no creo que sea lo más apropiado

**Darien: **Por favor, no como Darien y Serena, si no como soberanos como príncipe y princesa que quieren lo mejor para las demás personas

**Serena: **Está bien nos vemos mañana a las 11 en el parque al costado de la fuente principal ¿te parece?

**Darien: **Gracias

**Serena: **Pero por favor que sea lo más breve posible

**Darien: **Como prefieras

**Serena: **Bien adiós

Al día siguiente en la fuente principal estaba darien esperándola, cuando la ve llegar acompañada de los tres cantantes

**Serena: **Hola darien

**Darien: **Hola

**Seiya: **Sorprendido de vernos??

**Darien: **Algo, esto es un asunto privado

**Taiki:** No lo creo, Serena nos pidió que la acompañáramos en su reunión

**Yaten: **Ya que era algo oficial y no tenía a sus sailors consigo, nosotros la cuidaremos

**Darien: **¿cuidarla? ¿creen que le haré algo?

**Taiki: **No, sólo es protocolar y usted debe saberlo muy bien príncipe

**Serena: **Bien empecemos

**Darien: **¿acá?

**Serena:** Y por qué no, es algo breve

**Darien: **Bien, solicito su ayuda, princesa de la Luna, para combatir al enemigo que está atacando a la tierra – con gran molestia y un poco de sarcasmo

**Serena: **Bien, príncipe Endimión, ante su solicitud, le puedo brindar a mis sailors scouts como guardianas, para que peleen a su favor, pero con una condición

**Darien: **¿Condición?! – levantando la voz

**Seiya: **Príncipe Endimión, le pedimos guarde compostura y no le falte el respeto a la princesa Serena

**Darien: **Bien, ¿cuál es la condición? – con gran enojo, pero en voz baja

**Serena: **Que salvo en el campo de batalla, no les vas a dirigir la palabra

**Todos: **¿Qué?

**Serena: **Esa es mi condición

**Darien: **¿Y qué pasaría si lo incumplo?

**Serena: **Pues, como son guerreras de la luna y sirven a la familia lunar, yo les puedo quitar sus poderes y tú te quedarías sin guerreros

**Darien: **¿Qué pasó contigo?

**Serena: **Abrí los ojos al mundo, y bueno ¿aceptas?

**Darien: **No tengo otra opción, acepto

**Serena: **Bien, entonces el trato corre desde este momento, y nosotros nos vamos – dirigiéndose a los tres cantantes – adiós Endimión.

**Darien: **Adiós serena – _creo que lo nuestro ya no tiene solución_


	11. ¿eres nuestra enemiga?

Sailor Moon – No pienso perderte

**Sailor Moon – No pienso perderte**

**Capítulo 11**

**¿Eres nuestra enemiga?**

**Voz2:** Esta vez es tu turno

**Eco:** Si señor Fenrir, no se preocupe, no lo defraudare

**Voz1:** Eso esperamos, yo también ya me estoy cansando de esperar

**Eco:** Si señor

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Parque numero 10

**Mujer 1:** No, no dejanos, no!!

Eco: Triste humano no lo tiene ¿y tu? – mirando a un joven que pasaba

Joven: No!!

**Eco:** nada??

**S. Mercury**: Ya detente

**Eco:** Las legendarias sailors scouts

**S. Mars**: Si, y estamos aquí para detenerte

**Eco:** ¿y creen que ustedes 4 podrán conmigo?

**S. Uranus:** También estamos nosotras

**S. Star fighter:** Y nosotras

**T. mask:** Y no olvides de mi

**Eco:** Bueno me rectifico ¿Creen que ustedes 10 podrán conmigo? – riendose

**S. Saturn:** Claro que si

Todas empezaron a atacarla, pero ella ágilmente las esquivaba, hasta que una rosa de Tuxedo mask le lastimó el rostro

**Eco:** Esto no se queda así – enfurecida – me las vas a pagar – empezaron a salir unos tentáculos de su cuerpo, los cuales de forma erguida se dirigían rápidamente a atravesar a darien, todos se quedaron estáticos

**S. Moon:** Detente!! – parándose delante de darien, todos estaban en shock, por un momento los segundos se volvieron eternos, nadie sabía que había sucedió

**Eco:** Sailor moon – deteniendo sus tentáculos a escasos milímetros de ella – disculpeme

**T. mask:** ¿Estas bien?

**S. Moon:** No te preocupes estoy bien

**Eco:** lo lamento, pero ellos me atacaron primero…

**S. Uranus:** espada de Urano elimina!!

**Eco:** No!! – logrando esquivarla

**S. neptune:** Reflejo marino!!

**S. moon:** Basta, detenganse!!

**Eco:** Ya no las voy a esquivar – poniendo su mano a la altura de su boca, sopló y salieron unos polvos brillantes al piso, del cual empezaron a salir 10 copias de eco – ahora si empezemos!!

**S. Mars:** Saeta llameante de Marte!!

**Copia 1:** Saeta llameante de Marte!! – atacandola

**S mars:** ¿Qué sucede?

**S. Júpiter:** Ataque de hojas de roble de Júpiter!!

**Copia 2**: Ataque dehojas de roble de Júpiter cada sailor empezó a pelear con una copia, incluso tuxedo mask, era atacado

**T. mask:** Has algo!! – mirando a sailor moon, que se habia alejado de la pelea

**S. moon:** Yo, yo…

**Eco:** Que resistentes – volvió a soplar, apareciendo 10 copias más – así será más divertido, no ya se como – volvió a soplar, provocando esta vez una suave neblina

Serena observaba a sus amigos pelear, escuchaba sus gritos, cuando

**S moon: **Por el poder del – unos brazos la detuvieron por detrás, alguien la estaba abrazando, ella sabía quien era y eso la puso más nerviosa – Fenrir

**Fenrir:** ¿nerviosa? – le preguntaba un hombre rubio de traje azul y capa, con una mascara en la mitad del rostro, la cual sólo permitía ver sus labios

**S. moon:** No

**Fenrir:** ¿Qué pensabas hacer?

**S. moon:** Nada

**Fenrir:** No hagas tonterías, él se puede molestar

**S. moon:** Ya te dije que nada

**Fenrir:** Así me gusta, abrazándola más fuerte, te ves muy linda en ese traje

**S. moon:** Ahora eres tu el que dice tonterías

**Fenrir:** Siempre de tan mal humor – dándole un beso en la mejilla

Todos miraban ese peculiar espectáculo, incrédulos de lo presenciaban, no podían oír la conversación, pero las acciones de la pareja los dejaban impactados.

**Fenrir:** No deberias portarte así, si yo te quiero, si tanto te incomoda esta situación la detengo en este instante

**S. moon:** ¿en serio?

**Fenrir:** Sólo por hoy, claro está – mirando a Eco – detente

**Eco:** Señor

**Fenrir:** Lo has hecho muy bien, pero por hoy es suficiente

**Eco:** Si – desapareciendo todas las copias – nos veremos después, prepárense – luego de eso con el dedo indice hizo un círculo en el aire, puso la palma en él, abriéndose un portal – adiós – desapareciendo en la oscuridad

**Fenrir:** Viste, como soy bueno contigo – aun abrazándola y hablándole al oído

S. moon: ¿Te has estado llevando humanos?

**Fenrir**: Claro que no

**Tuxedo mask:** ¿Quién eres tú?

**Fenrir:** Soy a lo que más temen, él que va a derrotarlos – sonriéndoles, luego susurró al oído de Serena – Creo que vas a tener que dar muchas explicaciones ¿o prefieres irte conmigo?

**S. moon:** Me voy contigo – quería evitar la situación incomoda que se había generado

**Fenrir:** Después de ti

**S. moon:** No por favor

**Fenrir:** vamos hazlo o te dejo acá

**S. moon**: No me dejas muchas opciones – abriendo u portal con su mano

**Todos:** ¿Qué?!

**S. mercury:** ¿cómo puede hacer eso?

Ambos desaparecieron en la oscuridad, dejando muchas dudas en los demás

**S. mars :** Debemos reunirnos, todos en mi casa dentro de una hora

Ya en el Templo

**Mina:** Sólo falta darien, qué extraño el nunca llega tarde, ¿no lo habrán atacado?

**Taiki:** El no va a venir

**Amy:** tu no lo conoces, claro que vendrá

**Seiya:** es verdad no va a venir

**Haruka:** ¿cómo estás tan seguro?

**Yaten:** Serena le hizo prometer que jamás hablaría con ustedes, excepto en campo de batalla

**Michiru:** ¿cómo pudo aceptar eso?

**Yaten:** No tenía de otra opción, o aceptaba o ustedes no lo iban a poder ayudar en las batallas

**Rei:** ¿qué? pero nosotras siempre le vamos a apoyar y él lo sabe

**Taiki:** Si eso ya lo sabe, pero ella lo amenazó con que si no cumplía les quitaría sus poderes ¿puede hacerlo?

**Luna:** Si puede, pero no sabía que ella supiera como

**Artemis: **Pues parece que ya lo sabe

**Lita:** No puedo creer que haya dicho eso

**Hotaru:** ¿y ustedes como lo saben?

**Seiya:** Un día de la nada nos llamó para que la acompañáramos a una importante reunión

**Yaten:** Nos sorprendió mucho, pero preferimos no dejarla sola

**Amy:** No entiendo, ¿Por qué esta haciendo esto? ¿Por qué no nos ayuda? ¿Por qué nos aleja de darien? ¿Será que entre ella y ese hombre?

**Seiya:** No lo creo, ella aún ama a darien, eso es obvio porque lo salvo hoy, lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué si aún lo ama no lo ayuda? – algo triste

**Rei:** Serena es una tonta, por que hace esto, porque no nos dice lo que pasa ¿qué demonios está pasando!!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por fin he actualizado, sorry por la demora, perdón!!

¿qué creen que está pasando?

Besos


End file.
